The Last Cherry Blossom
by MsHex
Summary: Half-sister to Genji and Hanzo was a hard enough job. Both of them leaving when that sister is only sixteen? Well, now your asking for trouble. Join the pink warrior on her quest to get away from her clan, and possibly find someone to put up with her attitude. Warning: This is not a story that you should take seriously.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman sat quietly as the words rang through the air, "They're gone…" She murmured, "Both of them, one dead, the other...gone." Her pink hair shadowed her eyes as a lone tear went down her cheek.

"Lady Saki, we can track your brother down-." The messenger began, but Saki raised her hand.

"No. I will do this myself, I leave the estate in General Isamu's hands. He can contact me if my presence is required, the shipments will still be coming in so do not inform them of my departure." Saki stated as she stood up. She walked over to a stand that held a katana that had flower designs on its sheath.

"Your absence could cause the clan to collapse!" A man exclaimed, only to be met with a glare from the female.

"I am the leader, if I want to personally go and find my brother, then I can go and do just that." She said lowly as she sheathed the sword in its rightful position on her torso.

They had no chance of responding as the woman disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals.

* * *

That was ten years ago. I traveled the globe looking for him, a young twenty-six-year-old blindly going after what could be just a wild goose chase.

Ever since I left, there had been someone breaking in, but it was only on one day. Naturally, I responded for what could be the tenth time. This man was causing enough trouble that he took out quite a few of our guards the last time.

I walked into the estate causing many of the guards to bow towards me, "When does this intruder attack?" I asked, calmly surveying the area.

I always took care of the gardens, and it only took once glance to notice that I needed better landscapers. The general gave a swift nod, "He breaks in at midnight, Lady Saki. He has appeared earlier than that, but we cannot give you a definitive answer."

I narrowed my eyes in thought, "I will be in wait then, make sure that there are guards everywhere, and if you see him...signal me." I looked back at the garden, "And please fire the old gardener, he isn't even trying."

"Yes, Lady Saki." The general's lips upturned ever-so-slightly at the mention of the gardener, "The gardener will be dealt with right away."

"Good. I don't want my trees dying."

 **Timeskip and POV change!**

Saki sat in her old bedroom as she wrote in her journal, "Pretty weird for the fellow to break in on only one day. Maybe there is an event that I do not know of." She hummed at the thought before shaking her head, "Nah, General would have informed me."

She glanced towards the window, the sun dipping further and further beyond the horizon. Awaiting the signal was not only boring, but the suspense was killing her.

She rolled onto her back while groaning, "This is so boring!"

Luck was on her side today as the General ran into her room, "Lady Saki, he is in the courtyard this very second."

"Time?" She asked, quickly grabbing her sword.

"10:00." The general responded and ran out the door.

Saki kept her pace with the man as she clicked her tongue, "He's early."

"He is unexpected, he could show up during the day and we would have a hard time capturing him." The general stated before stopping at the end of the hallway.

"Think he's in there?" She asked, her partially unsheathed blade shining in the moonlight.

"That's his destination, he's always in there." The general muttered and she gave him a quick nod.

Disappearing in a breeze of petals, she soon reappeared on the second level of the room. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as a man entered the room silently. Opening a fan, she concealed the bottom half of her face as she hopped off of the second floor.

"So, you are the mysterious stranger that has plagued my estate for ten years. Why are you here, archer?" Saki asked, quietly inspecting the man.

He seemed familiar, she just couldn't think of _how_ he was familiar.

"Atoning." He stated.

She tilted her head, "For ten years you have been an intruder, and yet the only thing you can come up with, is that?"

He grabbed his bow and in a flash fired an arrow at her, and Saki reflected the arrow with her sword as she narrowed her eyes.

She stopped hiding her face and threw her fan towards him, a pink light surrounding each blade on it. "You dare harm me in my estate, archer?"

He dodged both the fan and fired another arrow at her, only for her to fluidly dodge it as she drew her sword. "You were not here for all these years, why attack me now?" He asked as she clicked her tongue.

"I was away on personal matters, my general only informed me of this development last year. I do not appreciate your intrusion and I have come home to be rid of this issue."

His eyes narrowed as he took in her features, before they widened, "S-Saki?"

She faltered, "How do you know my name, archer?!" She demanded, the sword pricking his skin.

He sighed, "It has been that long, hasn't it? Ten years?"

She was silent as she once again looked him down, only this time she stopped at his tattoo, "That tattoo...My missing brother has the same one! Just who-"

When he looked up at her again, she dropped her sword and stumbled back, "H-Hanzo-nii...Is that you?" Tears began welling up in her eyes, hands shaking as she covered her mouth.

But the reunion was interrupted when Hanzo fired an arrow right passed her head. "Assassin, he is not the first who has been sent to kill me."

Saki picked up her sword, "Sakura no ryū no senpū!" She stated as her tattoo glowed a stunning pink before she disappeared in a breeze of petals.

She reappeared behind the cyborg and brought her sword down. The cyborg blocked the attack and pushed her back, "I did not expect that _you_ would be here."

"Guess that makes two of us, assassin." Saki retorted as she attempted to attack him.

She jumped back and fired a wave of petals at him, he reflected them easily and jumped down to the main floor.

He knocked her to the ground in one quick sweep before looking at Hanzo, "Why do you come here? The home of your enemy."

Hanzo looked back at Saki who had a deep cut on her cheek, "This was once my home. Have your Masters not told you who I am?" He fired off an arrow at the cyborg who moved aside from its path.

"I know who you are, Hanzo." Hanzo's eyes widened in shock for a half a second before firing another arrow at the man, who once again dodged it. "I know you come here on the same day."

At this, Hanzo fired two arrows causing the cyborg to leap behind one of the screens as one went right past him.

"You risk so much, just to honor someone you murder." The cyborg stated as he threw several shurikens at Hanzo who dodged all three.

"You know nothing of what happened!" Hanzo yelled before rushing forward and shooting an arrow at the assassin. The cyborg reflected it, but the force sent him to the ground through the screen.

Saki got up and held her head, barely catching the two men head out to the balcony. She ran after them as she hid behind one of the walls.

Hanzo looked around for the assassin, all the while ready for an attack. "I know you tell yourself that your brother disobeyed the clan and that you had to kill him to maintain order, that it was your duty."

Saki's eyes watered as she looked at Hanzo, "H-Hanzo-nii…" The men's voices were silenced by her thoughts as she stared at Hanzo.

 _H-Hanzo-nii wouldn't have killed Genji-nii, even if he was a playboy!_ The roar of three dragons cut off her thoughts and her eyes widened.

"Sakura no ryū, dageki!" She cried out and a pink dragon emerged from her sword as her tattoo glowed.

"Shōsan suru!" Saki's dragons surrounded the three as she directed her dragons with a dance, "This has gone far enough!" Her dragons canceled out the three as she finished her fluid dancing.

Both men looked at her, Hanzo was in shock as she stood between the two.

Her eyes slammed shut, "I have no idea what the _fuck_ happened between you two, but you will not, _you will not_ , destroy my estate!" She grabbed several kunai before throwing them at both of the men.

The kunai glowed pink as both men found themselves pinned to the wall, "If you do indeed destroy this estate, I will make murder look like a petty crime." She paused, her eyes closing in thought. "If this is a mere squabble between you two, I insist that you resolve it now. I can respect fighting for the death of a comrade." Her voice hitched as she looked at Hanzo, "But...You couldn't even tell me what you did, Hanzo-nii? You fled, you made me traverse the globe for ten years, and here you are, right now, still not telling me."

Her shoulders sagged, and the kunai returned to their respective places, "Who are you, assassin? I have a theory, but I would not want to assume who you are."

The cyborg was silent before walking up to her, and slowly removed his mask. Her head fell, "I figured as much, it is refreshing to see you once again, Nii-san...I will be leaving now. I have to catch a flight to Europe."

Saki began walking away, until Genji appeared in front of her, "Gibralter."

The word hung in the air as she glanced back at him, "You got the call as well. We will be meeting again soon. Nii-san." At that, she finally left.

 **Morning.**

Outfitted in a short battle kimono, she walked out of her estate. Her pink hair was done up in a beautiful braid and small gems were carefully placed into her hair. The kimono was dark purple with white flower designs and yellow dragon designs. The kimono had a drop back that revealed her tattoo, it had armor on her shoulders, wrists, and chest. Her sword was secured to her chest, while one of her specialized fans hung at her side thanks to a light purple sash.

Due to her joining Overwatch ten years prior, she was called back when Winston initiated the recall. Despite her only being there for two months before it disbanded, she was technically considered a member.

She initially refused the recall, but due to the night before, she had made up her mind.

As she was walking, two men pulled her into an ally. Saki didn't even blink as she ended the possible incident by stepping on their man bits.

It was a frequent event for her, more so in Dorado, but it wasn't uncommon for an attempted mugging to take place. Emphasis on the word 'attempt'.

Every time it ended up with a man clutching his Wiener crying about how she was a bitch.

In some instances, she was indeed a bitch. Other times, her attitude proved to be necessary, such as the previous night.

Most women would freak if her brothers were mortal enemies. Saki, however, just told them to shut it.

And naturally, as if ten years haven't passed, she managed to scare them into silence.

She looked up from her bout of daydreaming and sighed.

"Need to hurry up." She muttered while folding her arms.

 **LINE BREAK!**

"So Winston, who's arriving here tomorrow?" Tracer asked.

She was the first to arrive, the gorilla could never figure out _how_ she managed to get places that fast, but she was there.

Winston swiveled in his comically small chair to face the computer screen.

"Saki is currently on her way here, her brother isn't far behind." Winston answered, pointing towards the two members who were still in china

"Those two are siblings?!" Tracer yelled, pointing at Saki's bright pink hair.

"You don't know Genji's hair color." Winston reminded her.

She jaw dropped as the thought of Genji having _pink_ hair. A cyborg ninja. Having pink hair.

Mind blown.

"Saki is actually his half-sister, she claims she got all of her mother's looks." Winston informed the young Brit.

"So he doesn't have pink hair!" Tracer stated.

"Oh, he could still have pink hair, I'm just saying that Saki had a different mother." Winston said as he adjusted his glasses.

An image of Genji with flowing pink hair was burned in Tracer's mind. The ridiculousness of the image sent her into a fit of giggles.

A beeping sounded and Winston pressed a button, Saki appeared on the screen as she sat inside of a plane.

"Winston, it has been far too long." The woman smirked as a man stopped at her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Saki was handed some alcohol as an amused smile formed on her face, "Probably didn't expect Genji-nii and me to respond. I made up my mind when my moron of an older brother turned out to be a mercenary."

"Is your hair natural?!" Tracer asked, completely catching Winston off guard.

"Tracer-."

Saki laughed while handing her empty glass away, "Yes, it is real. Genji-nii and Hanzo-nii are rather normal, minus trying to kill each other of course, while I am the beloved bastard child. I'm lucky that people don't give a shit about that anymore, otherwise, I would not be mistress of my clan." Her language earned her a swift scolding from a woman who walked away afterward.

"Ah, she's uptight. Anyway, I called to inform you of my arrival," She paused to look over her shoulder, "ETA?!"

"Two hours, Lady Saki! You are expecting a call from the General." A man responded.

"Put him on hold, I already told him to continue things as usual. We have upped the guards and we have received a shipment of those weapons, please remind him that they are still in testing and I don't need reports of fireworks over Hanamura. I am in an important conversation and the General does not need my attention." She stated while scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

She sighed, "I sometimes wish I wasn't the leader, anyway, I will be seeing you two in a few hours. Sakura out."

The call ended and Tracer looked at Winston, "Sakura?"

Winston shrugged, "It was the only thing we could think of."

 **2 hours later.**

The plane landed and Saki leaped onto the ground with an agitated look, "I told you, General. The weapons are in need of testing, we are being paid big bucks for this and I need that after those morons destroyed the courtyard and one of the main rooms."

Winston and Tracer walked out to greet the woman, only to find her yelling at someone on the phone.

"Ugh. Listen, we only have to check to see if they produce any negative effects, any kind, General. After that, they're out of our hands, do you honestly want to make this system come crashing down just because they are dangerous weapons? I am at my destination and you will have to man up and get those weapons out." Saki hung up on the man as one of her servants approached her.

She glanced at the servant before sighing, "I swear, this guy is more like a goddamn menace then he is my general. Tell him to hire that new gardener and that he needs to grow a pair. I will not allow him to whine all day just because of radiation." She pursed her lips as she looked back at the two.

"I apologize, my stupid general will not shut up about a recent shipment we received. I spoke with the man already that it's only a very low chance of radiation poisoning, yet he freaks."

She gave them a simple nod before walking past them as she rested her hand on her katana.

"I assume the rest will arrive in the following days, I need to go-" She was cut off when Tracer blinked in front of her, a grin on her face, "Oh, dear. I recognize that look. My brother had the same one whenever he would ask me to help him steal the dessert. What do you need from me?" Saki groaned in exasperation.

"You can tell her, Winston!" Tracer chirped and blinked away, leaving a slightly panicking Winston.

Saki stared for a second, "Okay, just tell me. Is Talon trying to kill some high-ranking person, steal an artifact, omnics?" She placed her hand on her hip.

"The first one, though it's a little of the third one." Winston stated while adjusting his glasses.

Saki pursed her lips before pulling out a small device. She tapped a button and it whirred to life as a holographic image appeared on the screen. Tapping a few more buttons, she turned the screen towards Winston, "Mondotta. He is going to be speaking at 10:00 tonight, and I assume Talon would just _adore_ the chance to kill him. Am I correct?"

Winston gave her a small smile, as she put away her device. "Tracer will be going as well, we cannot allow them to kill him. If they do, it could cause further tensions between omnics and humans." Winston said, and Tracer blinked to his side.

"Yeah. That _would_ be a problem, anyway we can take my private jet." Saki turned to Tracer, "Why would you need my help anyway? Isn't Britain _your_ stomping grounds?"

"Yeah, it is, but we just want the area to be secure enough, love." Tracer chirped and Saki hummed while narrowing her eyes in thought.

"...Sure. Okay hop in, we need to get there." Saki's suspicious look never faded as she boarded her jet.

Saki stared as Tracer looked around in amazement, "I can't believe you go everywhere in this." Tracer said as a servant gave her a drink.

Saki shrugged and pulled out her device. As it shimmered to life, Tracer couldn't help but stare at it. "What _is_ that anyway?"

"It's a new piece of technology that I received from one of our partners. It is still in it's beta form, which is what you're seeing, and we are merely testing it out for them. After the testing period is over, I'll get the complete one." Saki explained, swiping the air as if it were a tablet.

Right as Tracer was about to think that Saki was insane, a colorful picture appeared. It was abstract and near-unidentifiable, but Tracer saw it as a pineapple.

A _very_ _pink_ pineapple.

Saki typed something in and the screen split into two separate ones. On the screen was a chess board, aka Saki challenging the young Brit.

"Oh, it's on!" Seconds after those words left the brit's mouth, a devilish grin appeared on Saki's face.

 _ **Ten losses later**_.

Saki calmly drank her water as the woman across from her froze as she realized she had lost... _again_. The young brit looked stunned at the revelation, despite it happening nine previous times within the last hour, and looked at the pink-haired woman for an answer.

"I'm on the International Chess League." Saki answered, setting the glass down and folding her arms, "It's something I've been involved with for a couple years."

Tracer was now trapped in a complete mental meltdown as her face remained on the table. _'How can someone be so good in both the physical and mental department!'_ She internally whined a little as her foot tapped the floor in agitation, _'No one should be this amazing!'_

"Wanna go again?" Saki asked, her tone filled with boredom as she received another wine glass.

The young brit wanted to say 'no' oh so badly, but her head nodded quicker than she thought, and once again that scary grin was on Saki's face.

 _ **Ten more losses later.**_

Saki placed the holographic chess piece down before looking at the brit, "I win."

"Oh come on!" Tracer exclaimed, face meeting with the table once more.

Saki gave her a small pat, "Don't worry, I didn't expect you to do much more than that."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Tracer's voice was muffled into the table while she lifted her eyes to look at the pinkette.

"It wasn't supposed to." Saki said.

Her wine glass was picked up, "Lady Saki, we will be landing shortly." The man said in a hushed tone before walking away.

Saki fastened her seatbelt while closing the holograph. Tracer also fastened hers, only with a rather begrudging look. "Finally!" She said, blowing a lock of her brown hair out of the way.

"Eager to land?" Saki smirked, eyes narrowed a little.

"As you said, love. It's my stomping grounds." Tracer said, a small little smile on her face.


End file.
